The Daughter of Potter
by Soulelova
Summary: 12 year old Rickey always stood out and could never fit in. Thing got worse when she started having strange dreams. Will one letter explain all? Couples mentioned such as HarryxGinny or FredxOC. Rated T for language. Reviews are welcome. Thanks and Enjoy!
1. The Discovory

_Hey! Hope you like this story! Time for a Harry Potter Fanfic! Are you Excited! Because I am! Oh god…. Now I sound like my mother. Well just to let you know. In this story, but in later chapters I will have some couples in Harry Potter I support. For example(s): Harry x Ginny. Ron x Hermione. Percy x Penelope Duh! Haha. But really these are some couple's I will have because they are perfect for each other! Also I will have some OC couples. Plus, since I really like this series… lets just say Harry Isn't alone __. Another Plus. Because I don't want my character in book 1 I'm going to just start everything off on book 2! Thanks! Disclaimer!_

Harry: What do you mean 'I won't be alone?

Ginny: *blushing*What do you mean Ginny x Harry?

Harry: What? I didn't see that part *now blushing two*

Rickey: Awwwwww!

Harry: Who are you?

Hagrid: *staring in awe* W-what the…

Rickey & Harry: What?

Hagrid: She looks just like Lily!

Harry: What?

Rickey: Lily Potter?

All: ….. 0.0

_To Be Continued…_

**Well we could all say my day started simple enough for me. It was a warm day in late July. Sadly school would start up soon. Since I'm pretty much the child nobody wants, I live in an orphanage. **

"Rickey!" I woke up startled to my mean care taker Mrs. Rutella. But here we all call her Mrs. Curella.

"What?" I said aggravated. I was angry that she woke me from the pleasant dream I was having. Actually, I've been having this dream for quite a while now. There was this big castle and people on broom sticks. There was also this very nice boy. He had black hair and piercing green eyes. But the most noticeable feature of his. Was a small lightning shape scar on his forehead. But of course I had to be imagining him because-

"Rickey! Get your lazy ass out of bed! How many times must I tell you? Today is Lucas's birthday!" Lucas. How I hate that boy. He's Mrs. Rutella's son and most likely the only thing she ever has and will love. He also always loves to tease all of us here at the orphanage. Wantless was the prized nickname he saves for me. The first time I ever herd that come out of his fat mouth the next thing in that vacuum cleaner of his, besides pork chop's, was my fist. Knocked out 7 of his teeth. Probably the most prized moment of my life. But Mrs. Rutella was mad as hell. I didn't get dinner for a week!

As soon as I got out of bed and dressed, I was downstairs watching Lucas stuff his mouth into a cake.

"Morning Wantless." He said as a smirk grew upon his face.

"Say another word the next place you'll be is the hospital." I snapped. The smirk instantly disappeared again. Luckily his mother was telling off a small boy named Joey for not looking his best for Lucas's birthday. I was fed up with this place. If only that castle in my dream was real. There I wouldn't have to deal with this crap everyday.

"Hey Wantless!" I herd Lucas scream. This will not turn out good. I can just feel it.

"Maybe the reason why your family abandoned you is because they knew how you would turn out!" Oh. No. He. Did. Not! Everyone here knows good and well not to talk about my family. I've looked down the streets so many times for people with similar traits as me and every time they never do. Usually I would ignore his rude comments. But this time he has crossed the line!

My anger was so strong before I could even do anything he shrunk until he was two feet tall. I had no clue what was going on. But at that precise moment a light brown feathered owl swooped in and dropped a letter in my hands. I was puzzled at first but decided to run upstairs and read the note. It was probably better then being down stairs when Mrs. Curella see's what happened anyways. So I tore open the envelope welding the note that changed my life forever and started to read.

Hello. As you may or may not know, you are a wizard and starting in August you will be

Attending Hogwarts School for witches and wizards. Please look at the back for the supplies you

_Will need for your school year and where to buy them. Thank you and have a nice day._

_~Professor McGonall _

I'm a witch? How? Wait, Hogwarts school for witches and wizards? Witches and wizards like with broom sticks and everything? Does that mean my dreams are true? Maybe that's why I never fit in anywhere. Wait a second. Diagion Ally? That's right across the street! Lucky for me, I don't have anything that I would really need here. So I can just go to Hogwarts and never come back! This is perfect!


	2. Meeting

_**Hey Again! Here's chapter 2! Disclaimer! Thx! **_

Harry: Wait, wait, wait, WAIT! Lily Potter? My mother? This girl? H-how?

Rickey: I don't even know what you guys are getting so worked up about!

Ron: She really doesn't get it does she?

Rickey: Get what?

Ron: Just figure it you for yourself…

Rickey: *hands on Ron's throat* Tell. Me.

Ron: *scared abit* Okay!

To be continued…..

* * *

**I gathered anything worth taking with me (cloths, laptop, phone & charger, ipod, and money. Including some I pick pocketed from some people who were waking down the streets. Now heading to Diagion Alley for my school stuff.**

I started looking down the streets of Diagion Alley, trying to find any shops for my school supplies. I looked at the back of the letter for anything useful.

Since this is the first time we picked up magic from you we suspect you do not have a wand.

If not I suggest Olivander's Wand Shop. They have very nice and high quality wands there. Not having a wand is unacceptable. Because of the fact wands will be used in some if not all classes. Also if you do not have any wizard money to pay for it, you must go to Gringotts bank.

"Okay, sounds easy enough. Gringotts then Olivander's." I thought out loud.

Walking up to the enormous bank (how I found it you ask? Well its hard to ignore the large building with the words Gringotts carved into the upper front wall.) I noticed small troll creatures. This is so cool!

**Moments later…**

After getting some money out of Gringotts I headed over to Olivander's Wand Shop. Which thankfully was not very far away.

While walking into Olivander's shop I noticed a family of red heads that looked very familiar… Maybe I've seen them walking down the streets before?

When one of the boys finally turned around I noticed he looked like on of the boys I was friends with in my dreams. So I decided to talk to him and make all my dreams true.

"Hi." I said as I walked up to the boy who' name I for some reason could not remember at the moment. Actually come to think of it. I could barly remember any of my dreams right now.

He stared at me puzzled for a moment but replied. "Hi, I'm sorry but do I know you?" "Um," I started off. "I'm not very sure but You look familiar to me." I decided not to tell him about the dreams or it might really scare him.

"Oh. Well in that case I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." He told me holding out a hand. "Rickey." I said shaking it.

"I don't mean to be rude but, do you have a last name?" He asked me. "Not sure really. I used to live in an orphanage but hated everyone there, so as soon as I got the letter about Hogwarts I left and well. Now I'm here!" I answered trying not to sound sad when I talked about the orphanage.

"Oh. I'm so sorry I didn't know." Ron apologized. "It's fine" I said. "It's not like I expected you too know." I added with a smile.

"So you're going to Hogwarts?" Ron asked trying to change the subject. "Um, ya." I replied. "So are you going to be a first year?" Ron asked. I shook my head. "Second."

"Oh cool, that means you'll be having classes with me!" He smiled broadly. "Great!" I said happily. At least I'll have someone I know when I get there.

"So what are you doing here?" Ron questioned. "Getting a wand. You?" "I'm here for my little sister Ginny's first wand." Ron replied. "Cool" I said plainly. "You want to came meet my family?" Ron asked a little nervously as if he would rather not have me meet them. "Sure." I responded following him over to the sea of red-heads.

"Mom, dad?" "Yes dear?" asked who appeared to be Ron's mother. "This is my friend Rickey. She's new at Hogwarts." Said a nervous Ron. "Oh!" Screamed Mrs. Weasly. "It's so nice to meet some of Ron's friends! Do you have a last name?" She asked. Ron tried to give her a look of warning as my face fell abit. "Well, I'm not sure really. I was raised an orphan." I explained. "Oh my… I'm so sorry dear. Well if you have nowhere to stay before you can go to Hogwarts there's always room for you if you want." She smiled brightly at me with kind eyes. Overwhelmed by feeling loved I almost immediately shouted "Sure! Thank you!" and hugged her.

"It's not a problem. I'm quit used to a crowded house. One is not a very big deal. Oh my. Speaking of children staying at our house, Ron where's Harry?" Asked Mrs. Weasly. "Oh." Said Ron. I'm not quit sure. I think I last saw him toward the back of the store. Come on Rickey let's go find him." He took a few steps then motioned for me to follow.

**Harry's point of view**

As I was examining some of the wands at the back of the store Ron came from around a bookshelf followed by who was probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I felt my face get warm and, wait. Why does my scar feel weird?

"Here you are!" Shouted Ron. "Why did you need to come to the very back of the store? What are you even doing back here?" He asked. "I'm not really sure, just felt like looking at the wands I guess." I shrugged. "Okay? Oh! And this is Rickey said Ron introducing her to me."

As we started walking back me and Rickey exchanged lives, which happened to be very similar. We both have a boy we lived with that ticked us off and hated everyone in the house. Plus neither of us every got to see or get to know our parents. The only thing(s) 1. She has red hair. 2. I have a scar. 3. I know who my parents are. Since I didn't tell her about the scar yet but we did tell her who Voldemort was and everything (She laughed when we told her never to say the name. Girl has guts I can tell you that. Maybe she's related to Dumbledore?) When we were almost over to the Weasly family I finally started to tell her.

**Rickey's point of view**

"Also," Harry said pulling back half of his bangs after we told our life stories. Which Ron seemed to be very interested in. "I have this lightning scar from when I was attacked by Voldemort." He added showing me the scar. I knew this kid was familiar! He's the scar kid from my dream! Wait, so if he is real. Why was he so much like me? And still is?

"You have a lightning scar two?" I asked trying to sound less shocked then I was. "Ya, wait, two?" Asked Ron when we were finally back with the Weasly family. "Ya." I said pulling down my right sleeve of my shirt reveling a lightning shape scar.

"What?" Harry and Ron screamed in unison.

* * *

_This was chapter two! Hope you enjoyed! And try to guess what's coming up next. 0.0 _

_Review? Thanks! _


	3. The Ancient Wand

HI'z! How have you been? Well sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Oh! Also, I still haven't gotten any reviews -.- They are openly appreciated here so please don't be afraid to send me a review. If it's because my story isn't "the best" the tell me what I can do to make it better. But whateva. Disclaimer time motha f***ers! THX!

_Rickey: Okay, then what is it?_

_Ron: You….._

_Rickey: Me what?_

_Hermione: For the love of Merlin! Isn't it obvious? _

_Rickey: Isn't what obvious?_

_Harry: You'll find out in due time…_

_Rickey: Okay? To the story we go then!_

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Harry screamed. "So you have a lightning shaped scar two?" I nodded. "For how long?" Ron questioned. "For as long as I can remember. I once asked this lady Mrs. Rutella who worked at my orphanage *cough* hate her *cough* about it and where did I get it. She said that I've had it since they found me on the streets."

"On the streets?" Harry asked. I nodded… again… "Where was your orphanage?" "Right across from Diagion Ally." I told him. I really don't see what the big deal is. "Oh crap…" Ron said. "What?" "Harry isn't that where their house was?" Harry paled then nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" I shouted. Harry & Ron simultaneously jumped. "S-sorry" Ron apologized "But before we tell you we should go to Hogwarts and talk to Professor Dumbledore." "Fine." I agreed.

As we walked closer to the Weasley's we noticed that Ginny had already gotten her new wand. So we walked up to Olivander to get my wand next.

"Hello." I said as I walked up to the front desk. "How my I help you tod-" He stopped abruptly as he saw my face.

"What?" I asked. "Do I have something stuck in my teeth?" "N-no." He said dazed. "Is something wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost." I joked. "I think I might have….." He mumbled under his breath. "Well anyways." He changed the subject. I could hear Harry and Ron whispering in the background. 'I told you! Even Olivander see's it!' 'Shut it Ron she's right in front of us and can hear!' "How may I help you?" Olivander asked. "Wand please." I said. As if he sells anything else. "All right then." He said scanning the shelves for a wand that might suit me.

**20 minutes later…..**

"Okay." Ron said. We've tried half the wands in this store. How long is this going to take?" "I don't know!" I shouted. "Well," Olivander said calmly "There's a lot of wands here. We never know which one would suit someone until we find it."

**3 hours later…..**

"Okay!" Ron shouted. "We have tried every wand in this whole damn store!" "Maybe There isn't a wand here for me." I wondered. "No." Olivander said. "There is always a wand for every witch and wizard. You are no exception." "But we've tried every single wand you have. Where do we have to go two find hers? Egypt?" Ron whined. "At least we'd get to see Bill." Harry joked. "Who's Bill?" I asked. "Ron's oldest brother." Harry answered. "He takes care of dragons." "Cool." I said. "You know," Olivander said after coming out of deep thought. "We might not have tried every wand I have…" "What do you mean?" Ron asked. "There are no more wands on the shelves for her to try!" "On the shelves…" He replied walking behind the counter and pulling out a small, old, red, and dusty box. Then he pulled out a red wand the seemed to be bent in half. "A old broken wand? Seriously?" I asked. "Its not broken but I can not argue with old." He said. "Seruthium!" He said as the wand immediately straightened up. "That is so cool!" I said. "But why do you keep it in your desk?" I asked. "Because it has never claimed anyone as its wielder for a very long time." He explained. "Oh." "Well try it out!" He exclaimed enthusiastically holding out the wand for me to take.

"As soon as I held it two strings immediately popped up and tied a not around my wrist then sparks shot out of the wand. It took me in shock for a moment. "Finally!" He screamed "This wand has not had an owner for years! Congratulations!" He said very happily.

I paid for the wand then we, Harry, and Ron walked toward the door to catch up with the other Weasley's. As we started to walk away Olivander quickly pulled Ron and Harry back and said quickly before I could realize they were gone. "Very beautiful girl indeed, looks just like your mother Harry." He chuckled. "But beware. That wand once belonged to a very old and powerful wizard king and has not chosen an owner in years. This girl is very powerful. I warn you. If you stay close enough she could be a very good ally." Then he turned around and quickly walked away without another word.

Harry & Ron stood in a gape not able to move after what they were told. I turned around noticing they weren't next to me, but still in front of Olivander's shop.

"Hey, you guys coming?" I asked. Both of their heads shot up. "Wa? Oh! Ya." Ron said.

"So, where should we go next?" "Um, how about we get our books?" Harry suggested.

"Okay!" I said. And we walked off to get our books.

_So here's chapter 3! Hope you like it! Review?_


	4. New Owl, New Love

_**Hey! Thank you to Mental Verin being my first review for this story! Also thank you to Nerdyfreash for reviewing to my other story My Weird Day! So please R&R! Thx! Disclaimer!**_

_Rickey: This wand is awesome!_

_Harry: Ya really…_

_Rickey: Something wrong?_

_Harry: Uh, no everything's fine!_

_Rickey: That's SO believable._

_Harry: Who are you my mother?_

_Ron: *smirks* Maybe…._

_Rickey: *slaps Ron* shut it! I'm not his mother!_

_Harry: Ya. Well, at least I hope not._

_Rickey: *shaking head* just forget it…_

_

* * *

_

**Well we finally got all our books, cauldrons, robes, parchment, ink, and quills we headed over to the pet shop to get me an animal I could have while at Hogwarts. **

I looked around the shop for anything of interest. Finally my eyes fell upon a jet black owl with crimson red eyes. My face filled with glee.

I walked over to the owl and it flew on my shoulder as if I was her owner picking her up after going on vacation. "I love this one!" I said excitedly to Harry and Ron while petting the owl's head.

"Why this one?" Ron asked. "The red eyes make it look possessed!" He finished looking a bit freaked out just string at it. I slapped him and said "She's not possessed! She just happens to have red eyes." I shouted at him. "Fine." He said rubbing the spot where I slapped him.

I went up to the counter and paid for the owl then we left.

"So what are you going to name her?" Harry asked. "Wait, how do you know it's a girl?" Ron questioned. "Because there was an info sheet on the cadge smart ass." I mumbled. "Hey!" Ron shouted.

"Anyway!" Harry said. "What are you going to name your owl Rickey?" He asked again. "I don't know…" I said. "How about Midnight?" I asked. "Sounds perfect for this owl." Harry complimented. Ron nodded. "Thanks." I replied and smiled brightly.

"Now you guys want to go get some ice cream at Floreans?" As if I really even needed to ask. I'm pretty sure we all know the answer to this question. "Hell yes!" Shouted and excited Ron. If there's one thing I learned about Ron in the short time I knew him, its that he loves his sweets. "Sure." Harry said enthusiastically. I could tell he doesn't eat sweets much but wants to when ever he can. Well, at least considering what I herd about the Dersley's. I have no idea how he would be able to put up with them.

As we walked over to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor a boy with bleach blonde hair walked over in our direction.

**Draco's point of view**

As I walked along the streets of Diagion Alley I saw Potter and his little Weasley friend walking over to Florean's. I decided to go over there and torture them a little. Potter is so annoying. Thinks he's the best guy around eh?

"Potter." I said. "Weasley." I added extra disgust to this name. "Malfoy." Harry replied as Ron scowled. Then I noticed a puzzled face in between the two. A rather beautiful girl if I might say. Wait. Beautiful? What's wrong with me? I've never liked anyone before. This is really strange….. I felt my face get warm. "So where's your "crew"?" Ron asked jerking me out of my thoughts. "Hm? Oh, not quiet sure. Probably lost them in one of the store. Attention span of a squirrel they have." I said making the girl laugh a bit. I felt my face get warmer.

"Who's she?" I asked pointing to the girl with flawless skin, a beautiful tan, red hair, and piercing green eyes. "I'm Rickey." She said holding out a hand for me to shake. I almost asked her what her last name was but Weasley, as if reading my mind gave a look of warning as if to say it was not a good thing to ask. So instead I took her hand kissed it and said "Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you." She giggled as I released her hand. The two boys on each side of her 's faces want red and Potter held up his fist about to punch me. I knew he didn't have the guts to do it. My theory was proven right as he lowered his fist, turned to Rickey and said "Why don't we go in and get our ice cream?" Ron nodded in agreement. "Okay." She said. "Oh! Draco, you go to Hogwarts?" she asked. "Yes." I replied. "Okay then see ya around!" She said with a smile then walked away with Potter and Weasley. "How do they get to be around a girl like that?" I said under my breath in awe. At that moment Crabbe and Goyal with the BEST timing in the world walked up and asked, "Hey Draco! Wha' did we miss?" "You have no clue…" I replied and walked away to go find my father.

At first they just stood there like the idiots they are, but soon just shrugged it off and followed my down the long stone road of Diagion Alley which never seemed like such a happy place until this moment.

* * *

_**Well did ya like it? You see the twist I added at the end where Draco thinks he's in love? I thought it might build up some character for Draco and the story. **__** So thanks! R&R! No flames! And good night! *puts up microphone and walks off stage* **_


	5. The Flying Car Ride

_**I'm back! Sup? Well today I really don't have much to say so, DISCLAIMER! **_

_Draco: *Day dreaming*_

_Ron: *scowls* This is pathetic._

_Draco: Shut it Weasley. At least I would have a chance with a girl._

_Rickey: *walks up* Hey._

_Ron & Draco: *Yelling back and forth*_

_Rickey: *slaps both* Shut up!_

_Ron & Draco: Okay…_

_Harry: *laughs*_

_Ron: Shut it…._

_Harry: *laughs harder*_

_Ron: Its not funny! She slaps hard!_

_Rickey: You better believe it!_

_

* * *

_

**Finally the day comes where we need to go to Hogwarts. So me, Harry, and the Weasley's all head down to the train station to platform nine and three quarters.**

Everyone but Me, Ron, and Harry have gotten on platform nine and three quarters. It is now Harry's turn to run through the podium so we can all meet up with the other Weasley's.

As Harry tried to run through the podium, all of a sudden he crashed into the wall. "What the hell happened?" I asked. "I don't know…" Said Harry who was trying to re-gather all his books and other items.

"Weird." Said a confused Ron. "That's never happened before. And I've been coming here to drop off my brothers (Before he started going to Hogwarts) since birth!" "I've been able to tell." I said thinking of his rather large family.

"Well how are we supposed to get to Hogwarts now?" I asked depressed now that my first year at Hogwarts I'm going to miss the train to get there.

"I got it!" Ron suddenly shouted. "What?" Me and Harry asked in unison trying to speak over Hedwig's loud screeches. "We can take my dads car!" He said excitedly. Harry seemed quit enthusiastic about this idea himself. I tried two but I knew it could only end miserably.

"But wait, how will your mum and dad get home?" Asked a concerned Harry. "Please." Said Ron. 'They can Apperate. They only bother with the car and floo powder because were all underage and are not allowed to yet." "But can you fly it?" Once again asked Harry. "Of course." Said Ron wheeling his trolley around to face the exit. "So that settles it. I guess were taking the car." I concluded following Ron and Harry worrying of they outcome. Then we quickly walked through the crowd of confused muggles back to they old Ford Anglia was parked.

Ron unlocked the trunk and we threw our stuff in. Except for Hedwig and Midnight who we put in the back seat. Ron slid into the drivers seat as I sat next two him. "Hey I wanted to sit shotgun!" Harry whined. "Too bad." I said. "You can sit in the back with they owls." I finished as Harry sulked into the back seat behind Ron.

"Make sure that no one's watching." Said Ron to Harry since he was in the back and had the best view of the crowd of muggles. "Clear." Harry replied. Ron taped his wand on they ignition and pressed a silvery button on the dashboard. As he did all of a sudden the car and everything in it, including them, vanished. All of sudden I could hear the car rumbling beneath me. I felt the dashboard to make sure it was still there and as much as I hoped it was. But all I could see was the city below me getting smaller and smaller as we got higher and higher.

CRACK! All of a sudden we herd the loud popping noise and I could see Harry, Ron, and the car again. "Uh oh-" Said a worried Ron repeatedly jabbing they silvery button. "Crap…" I mumbled under my breath. Then the car vanished and reappeared again.

"Hold on!" Ron yelled as he slammed his foot on they accelerator; they quickly vanished into the rather fluffy clouds.

"Now what?" I asked the genius of the car. "Now we need to see which way the Hogwarts train is going." He replied. "Then lower the car!" I said back a little aggravated. "All right, all right." Ron said while lowering the car. "Will you two stop arguing like a married couple and pay attention to what your doing!" Harry shouted and me and Ron's face's grew a light shade of pink.

I looked around in my sleep and spotted they long sleek train gracefully moving through the forest. "There!" I shouted "Due north" "Okay, now well need to check on it ever half n hour or so." Ron stated. Me and Harry nodded.

As the car lifted back up into the air large rays of sunlight beamed through the window. It was probably the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

**Ron's point of view**

As the car floated back up above the clouds the suns florescent light filled the car. I could hear Rickey laughing happily I smiled and looked over for what was planed to be half a second but as soon as I looked at her the light brushing against her skin and softly brushing through her hair gave her they appearance of an angel. I could only watch in awe at the sight of the stunning girl beside me.

I new she was a beautiful girl at first sight with striking mango colored hair and flawless skin. But never have I really token the time to really admire her goddess like figure. Who ever her parents were that gave her up have made the biggest mistakes of their lives.

As I sat staring at Rickey I saw her slowly opening her eyes. Then all of a sudden they grew very wide as she screamed "Look out!" And pointed to a sleek black raven that almost flew into the front of my dads car.

I quickly turned the wheel barely missing by an inch which, lucky enough, saved the birds life. Dad would've been pissed if I'd returned the car with bird guts all over the window. I wouldn't have been to pleased myself.

From that point on I tried to stay as focused as I could on the surroundings.

**Rickey's point of view**

London was now far behind us and things were going quit smoothly, well except for Ron almost hitting the bird that is… Well anyway. The trail of never ending blue in front of us was soothing during the long stressful ride which we tried to enjoy as much as we could.

We still regularly checked the Hogwarts express to find the right path.

Several long and nearly painful hours later a bit of the fun started to wear down. Plus the toffee started making us extremely thirsty. The "great" part was that we had nothing with us to drink. But hey, its not like we planed on taking the car.

As the heat increased Harry and Ron had taken off their sweaters while Rickey had unzipped her jacket to reveal a black t-shirt with graphics of some band printed on it.

"Who are they?" Ron asked me staring at the man in the front of the shirt. "GreenDay." I replied happily at the mention of my favorite band. "Who's that?" Ron asked with a puzzled tone. I gasped. "You've never herd of GreenDay?" Ron shook his head as well as Harry sitting in the back. So I pulled put my iPod and turned it on to show them some of their music.

"What's that?" Harry asked even more confused now staring at the sleek black, rectangular device. I did a face palm and said "You guys are really behind your century aren't ya?" "Ron almost slammed on the brakes. "Were behind our century?" He asked. "Well unlike those muggles if you haven't noticed were in a flying car!" He shouted. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said waving him off as I scrolled through me song list looking for GreenDay. "You two seem to keep going back to this married couple kind of argument don't you?" Harry asked. "Shut up!" Me & Ron screamed in unison.

Finally finding Holiday I turned it up on full blast and put one ear bud in Ron's left ear and the other in my right.

Toward the middle of the song it seemed as he started to really enjoy it.

_Sieg Heil to the president Gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticize your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Kill all the fags that don't agree  
Trials by fire, setting fire  
Is not a way that's meant for me  
Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_This is our lives on holiday _

As the song finally ended I turned off they iPod and put it away in my jeans pocket. "Wow their actually pretty good." Ron complimented. Harry nodded in agreement so I could guess he could probably hear it in the back. "Thanks." I said brushing my bangs out of my face. "Their my favorite band ever." Ron took this into consideration thinking about borrowing they iPod and listening to more of their songs later.

"So how much farther is Hogwarts?" I asked "Not sure." Ron said as he dipped the car back down to get another look at the train. As he did so the engine began to whine. We all exchanged nervous glances. "Don't worry." Ron said obviously worried. "Probably just a bit tired, its never been this far before." He said trying to shrug it off. So we all tried to ignore the engines whines and growls.

As we got further into the night we got closer to Hogwarts. "Not that much farther now" Ron said patting the dash board.

"There!" Harry shouted pointing to the gleaming castle now in front of us. My eyes grew in amazement at the sight even more beautiful the sky's scarlet beams earlier. "Wow." Was all I could make into words. They other two nodded.

All of a sudden the car began to shudder and lose speed. Come on!" I whined "Were nearly there!" We were now over the lake and the castle was dead ahead. Ron gave the steering wheel another shake then it stopped completely. "Oh crap." Me and Harry whispered under our breath in unison. Then the nose of the car dipped and we started to fall.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Ron yelled swinging the steering wheel around; we missed the stone wall of the castle by inches.

We soared over the green house and the black lawns as Ron pulled his wand out of his pocket. "STOP!" He yelled whacking the dashboard with his wand. But it still didn't stop our deathly plummet toward the ground.

"Watch for the tree!" Screamed Harry as me and Ron whirled around to reveal a willow tree right below us.

Ron tried to turn from it but it was too late.

**CRUNCH**

We had crash landed into the tree.

* * *

_Ouch…. Hate to be them at this moment. Or the tree. Poor tree. Or is it? Well you'll find out in the next chapter! Thanks! Review?_


End file.
